Free Time!
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: ºMiniShotºLos exorcistas tienen tiempo libre. Allen y Lenalee pasaban muy campantes en los pasillos de la Orden, y pronto escuchan sonidos muy extraños saliendo de una habitación... ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? ºShonenAiºLaaYuuº


_¡Buenas tardes! Más shonen-ai para momento juju._

_Pues bien, ahora vengo con un pequeño... ¿mini-shot? ¿drabble? Aún no entiendo la dinámica de los drabble, mejor lo dejo como mini-shot. Ahora, las notas (comentarios de la autora al final):_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de D.Gray-man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados para entretener a las fans._

**Advertencias: **_Ehm... Shonen-ai (ya verán porqué), y quizá un poquito de OOC._

**Pareja: **_Lavi x Kanda, o mejor conocido como: LaaYuu._

_¡Que comience el fic!_

**Free Time!**

**Mini - Shot.**

**Autora: **_Yaoi No Akuma._

Era un bello día en la Orden Oscura.

Los científicos en sus cosas, los buscadores en otras y los exorcistas… descansando.

Tenían tiempo libre, no había mucho que hacer.

Así que… ¿Cómo disfrutar ese tiempo libre?

Lavi tenía la respuesta…

- ¡Suéltame, conejo estúpido! –se escuchó la voz de Kanda salir de una habitación.

- Pero… ¡Yuu-chan! –se oyeron súplicas y reproches del futuro bookman. – Es la mejor manera de ocupar… nuestro tiempo libre. –un leve tono lujurioso apareció en las últimas palabras.

- ¡Lárgate! –se escuchó un vidrio quebrar.

Por pura casualidad Allen y Lenalee caminaban en el pasillo de aquella habitación. Escucharon dicha conversación entre los dos exorcistas, pensando que Lavi sólo quería jugar con el japonés… aunque la curiosidad dominó esas pobres mentes corrompidas por la simple mención de: _"Sólo te quitaré la ropa"_ saliendo de la boca del pelinaranja, lo cual llenó sus cabezas de imágenes no aptas para menores.

Por alguna extraña razón, lo único cuerdo que pudieron pensar fue en traer un Golem con cámara para ver dicho espectáculo. Pronto algo interrumpió sus fantasías…

- ¿Verdad que se siente bien? -

Los ojos de ambos brillaron, la única diferencia entre ambos era que el peliblanco estaba babeando. Un grito les sacó de sus pensamientos, y luego se escucharon los reproches de Lavi. ¿Acaso Kanda se había movido bruscamente? Pero, un momento… ¿Lavi no era el seme? O quizás…

- ¡Ya basta! –el tono del pelilargo se oía más peligroso.

- ¡Sólo un poco más! –

La ansiedad fue demasiada ante aquellas palabras, y entonces se vieron obligados a entrar a mirar…

Sus ojos se volvieron pequeños puntos negros y tras sus nucas varias gotas de sudor cayeron…

Lavi miraba con confusión a sus amigos. Kanda tenía unas enormes ganas de rebanar a un conejo y ponerle habas como condimentos. Allen y Lenalee estaban que no sabían dónde meterse.

Un masaje era todo lo que estaban haciendo. Un simple masaje al cuál el japonés se rehusaba, no quería tener nada que ver con el conejo y mucho menos quería sus manos en sus hombros, pero quizá su plática se hizo demasiada… sugestiva.

Definitivamente pasar tiempo con Lavi en exceso dañaba las neuronas.

**-OWARI-**

_¡Juju! Todo sugestivo... ñaca ñaca._

_Siento que al final no tuvo mucho que ver con el título, pero es todo lo que salió de esta pobre y cerrada mente... (¡juar juar!). La verdad, el LaaYuu no es mucho de mi agrado, puesto que Kanda para mi la hace mejor de uke en esa pareja y no me agrada verlo de uke... ¡Él es un seme puro! (ju ju) pero quería hacer algo interesante... por qué no se me hacía que quedara bien entre Allen y Kanda. Sigo pidiendo me avisen si ya hay algo igual en algún fic, no quisiera traer problemas... perdonen que se los pida, pero como no llevo mucho tiempo y no me he podido pasar por todos los archivos... mejor les pido ayuda._

_Ahora... sobre la actitud de Allen y Lenalee... Lavi tiene la culpa, jaja, los está llevando por el buen camino (¡Adoren a Lavi!). Y pues eso, es que... me encantó imaginarme a Allen babeando por imaginarse tales cosas ¡jaja!_

_¡Ah! Cierto, ya casi lo olvidaba, si alguien que leyó mi primer fic, está leyendo esto, les agradezco mucho los reviews, me ha encantado su opinión, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Ahora, sí, me voy. Se cuidan y me dejan un review y si no pues agradezco que hayan venido a leer._

_¡Sayônara!_


End file.
